


Departures and Reunions

by transcoranic



Series: Shiromatt week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, M/M, ShiroMatt Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcoranic/pseuds/transcoranic
Summary: They leave. They come back. Rinse and repeat.





	

**Departures**

“See you after class!” Shiro smiled and waved as Matt swung out the door, bag hanging precariously on one shoulder.

**Reunions**

“Matt!” Shiro called from his place at the side of the mess hall. Matt slid onto the bench next to him, pressing their legs together and resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. 

**Departures**

Shiro stood outside the Holts’ door. “Until tomorrow, then.” Matt blew him a kiss as he walked down the street.

**Reunions**

“No, stop that, my dad is watching,” Matt was laughing.

“What, this?” Shiro leaned in and kissed Matt on the side of his neck. From the other side of the room, Sam Holt smiled. It was nice to watch two young people in love.

**Departures**

Matt kissed Shiro goodbye at airport security. “It’s just a week,” Shiro said.

“That doesn’t mean I won’t miss you”

“I know.”

**Reunions**

Shiro dropped his bag and wrapped both arms around Matt’s shoulders. They walked out of the airport, hands clasped. It was a long time before they let go.

**Departures**

“It’s a routine assignment. I’ll be fine,” Shiro assured Matt for the fifth time.

Matt curled his body next to Shiro’s, “I know, but you won’t even be on the planet.”

**Reunions**

The second Shiro stepped out of the shuttle, Matt sprinted toward him. He stepped back, surprised by the sudden impact. Then he recovered his balance and buried his face in Matt’s soft  
hair. “I missed you,” he whispered. The kiss aired on national television the next day, two young astronauts in love, a symbol of a bright future.

**Departures**

The Galra forced Shiro and the Holts to strip off their suits and change into some kind of uniform. They were thrown into some sort of cell, dark and full of aliens. The three humans huddled in a corner.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked.

Matt’s voice trembled, “I’m alright, Dad?”

“I’ll be fine.” 

They both seemed uninjured. Shiro allowed the conversation to trail off. Matt curled around him, Shiro’s hands running through his hair. “We’ll be okay,” Shiro whispered, “I won’t let them separate us. We’ll be okay.”

They stayed in the darkness, wrapped around each other, both looking to the other for strength, for hours. The door opened, letting in a flood of light. Shiro squinted and tried to see, but he could only make out dark figures. The lead figure stepped into the cell and demanded, “Prisoner 117-9875.” 

The other prisoners parted to make way as the figure marched toward Shiro and Matt. Cold metal fingers gripped Shiro’s right wrist, which still burned from when the Galra had tattooed a serial number. The guard looked at Shiro, “come. Now.”

Shiro didn’t move. The figure grabbed him and pulled, dislodging Matt. Shiro reached out to grab Matt’s hand, clasping it in a vise grip. As the Galra drone dragged him toward the door, Shiro made eye contact and said five words, “I promise I’ll come back.”

**Reunions**

They threw him back into the cell, bruised and battered. Matt was there in a second, helping Shiro up. Shiro allowed Matt to help him back into their corner. He collapsed against the wall, stifling a groan. Matt slid down the wall next to him. Shiro could tell he was trying to hide his concern as he began to ask questions, “Are you okay? What did they do to you? Are you okay? Shiro?”

Shiro forced a smile, “I’m fine, Matt. I told you I’d come back.” He twined his fingers in Matt’s hair and kissed him, long and slow. It didn’t matter that Sam Holt was watching. It didn’t matter that a dozen aliens were staring. They were together and Shiro would make every moment count, because he didn’t know which one would be the last.

**Departures**

They were marched through endless hallways to the arena. After weeks in the dark cell, the lights and screams of the crowd were painful. They were forced to watch as Myzax ripped another gladiator apart in the ring. As the fight went on, Matt became more and more terrified. When Myzax’s opponent went down, Matt broke down, “I’m not going to make it, I’m never going to see my family again”

Shiro tried to comfort him. “You can do this.” But when the light shined into Matt’s eyes and he flinched, Shiro knew it was a lie. Matt couldn’t do this. So he would have to.

He ran forward, shoving Matt out of the way to grab the sword out of the drone’s hand. He was screaming, “This is my fight!” he rushed at Matt, aiming for his kneecap. It would hurt, and it would be disabling, but he would survive. Matt went down, and Shiro followed, “I WANT BLOOD!”

And then he froze and his face changed. He looked into Matt’s eyes, probably for the last time. “Take care of your father.” He wanted to say more. He wanted to say ‘It will be alright.’ He wanted to say ‘I love you.’ But the guard was pulling him away and all he could do was hope Matt would understand.

As Shiro grasped the sword and entered the arena, he gritted his teeth. He would do this for Matt. He would survive for Matt.

**Reunions**

Just as he had a hundred times before, Shiro climbed out of the black lion on the newly liberated planet. He walked up to the largest group of ex-prisoners, a sea of purple with an occasional arm or eye-stalk to break up the monotony. He was about to meet the leader of this planet’s rebellion, a person who’d been sending information to Team Voltron for months. The crowd parted, revealing a small man with bright red hair, leaning on a cane. Shiro couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He walked forward cautiously until the two were face to face. “Matt?”

Matt’s face brightened, “Shiro?”

Shiro stepped forward and embraced him, pressing Matt’s body against his own. He pressed his lips to Matt’s. _“I missed you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well holy shit I actually created something. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Hatemail is appreciated.


End file.
